


That's Why I Love You - 3x07

by ClexaDeservedBetter (TanjaDroverson)



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan, clexa - Fandom
Genre: 3x07, Admission of love, Clexa, Consensual Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Missing Scene, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanjaDroverson/pseuds/ClexaDeservedBetter
Summary: "Because I feel the same way... I love you for being you... You once asked me, if I didn't wish it was your heart, I plunged the knife into,” Clarke remembers the time, her people were accused of trying to kill Lexa; the first tears fall from Lexa's eyes upon her confession of love and she holds the brunette's gaze for a while, before continuing. “The answer is... 'No...' I had the chance, before I killed Finn and I couldn't do it, because... even then... even if I wasn't aware of it at the time... I loved you. I loved you from the moment, I entered your tent and saw you for the very first time.”ORMissing scenes of Clexa's first time in 3x07 – Thirteen and their second time, when Clarke suggests they don't talk at all.





	1. Is this confession really necessary?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Clarke Griffin and Lexa belong to Kass Morgan and Jason Rothenberg as well as the cw. I only borrowed them, so they could have some fun!
> 
> Notes: I don't have a betareader, so all the mistakes you find, you can keep!!!  
> I can't believe, that Clarke and Lexa made love in 3x07 several times, without telling each other, that they were in love! Lexa practically said it, before she told Clare, “That's why you are you.” So... I'm taking that step here.  
> Please, ask me if you want to post this story somewhere else.
> 
> Rating: NC-17 for hot, consensual sex between two adult women.
> 
> Written: 2017-10-03 to ???
> 
> ~~~
> 
> I watched the scene leading up to Clexa's lovingmaking a thousand times during the last few days and I just couldn't help but write the love making!  
> I wanted to "see" it....

Clarke enters Lexa's quarters, distracted by the thought that she and Octavia are about to leave. When she looks around and doesn't find Lexa right away she goes looking for her and finds her walking around the corner beside her bed. Seeing the sexy brunette with her hair open, cascading down one shoulder and discreet make-up, makes her blink several times at the beauty before her, sighing in relief with a small smile.

Slowly coming to a halt in front of the intricately carved wall next to her bed, Lexa combs her fingers through her hair and drinks in Clarke's beauty with hungry eyes. “When do you leave?” she asks, trying to sound confident and feeling anything but.

“Now,” Clarke answers nodding her head slightly, preferring to stay and watches Lexa nod her head several times as well with shining eyes.

The blonde walks closer to Lexa, so they are only a few feet away from each other in front of the carved wall, the afternoon light bathing them in its warm glow.

“I'm sorry,” Clarke tries to apologize.

“Don't be,” Lexa hurries to assure, nodding in understanding. “You have to go back to your people.” Swallowing with shining eyes, she gazes at Clarke, debating with herself to finally confess her true feelings, “That's why I l....” but she can't bring herself to say the words, she yearns to reveal and instead opts for something saver. “That's why you are you.” She swallows hard.

Clarke had been looking at the wall next to them, but at Lexa's attempt to disclose her feelings made eye contact, hoping for the brunette to just say it. She doesn't want to leave and nods at the more comfortable words, Lexa had chosen, trying not to show her disappointment as she nods.

“Maybe someday, you and I will owe nothing more to our people,” Clarke states throatily, knowing like Lexa that it'll never come to this.

Nodding with a small smile, Lexa retorts, “I hope so.” And she knows, her face shows, that she doesn't believe in it one bit, eyes glistening with the feeling of loss.

They gaze at each other for a moment, before Lexa offers her arm for Clarke to take in farewell and looks down, unable to keep eye contact any longer.

Knowing it was futile to do anything else, Clarke grasps Lexa's strong, but oh so soft arm in a firm hold and squeezes tightly as they look at each other again. This would be the only contact they could have, though Clarke longed for more, some of her desire showing on her face in spite of her attempt not to show it.

“May we meet again,” Lexa rasps, trying to sound light-hearted and hoping Clarke would disregard everything they knew to be descent and just take her.

Gazing at Lexa's beautiful face, Clarke's eyes roam to the full, pouty lips she so yearns to kiss, back up to the impressive gray eyes, but hers are drawn back to the kissable lips once more. Unable to resist any longer and not caring anymore, because she is sick of waiting, Clarke takes the last few steps to close the gap between them, cupping one hand around the back of Lexa's head and captures Lexa's lips in a careful kiss, her other hand coming to rest on Lexa's hip.

Relieved, that Clarke threw caution to the wind, Lexa lifts her hands but is afraid to tangle them in Clarke's hair. Afraid that this would be the only contact between them and she wouldn't be able to hold back if she did. When she pulls back to gaze at Clarke, the desire she finds on the blonde's face and in her eyes takes her breath away.

Pulling back at the same time, Clarke searches for confirmation on Lexa's shining face and finds it in her glistening eyes full of desire, relieved that the brunette feels the same way. Not caring anymore, what would happen, Clarke kisses Lexa hungrily, which Lexa returns in equal measure just as desperate as herself.

They tilt their heads from side to side over and over in their attempt to get ever closer, to deepen their kisses.

Eager to feel Lexa's skin against her own, Clarke undoes Lexa's top at the nape of her neck and tries to free the brunette from her sexy garment, while kissing her fiercely over and over.

Lexa can't hold back a sob, feeling elated to finally be able to let free rein to her feelings for Clarke. Moving back and pulling Clarke with her by her hands, Lexa sits down on her bed, breaking the kiss. She looks up at the blonde beauty with tears in her eyes, hoping that Clarke would take the final step.

Looking down at Lexa's shining face, seeing the tears in her eyes, Clarke vows to turn them into happy tears, squeezing the brunette's hands in reassurance with a determined expression. She moves in to kiss Lexa again, the brunette's hand tangling in her hair and crawls on top of the love of her life as they kiss passionately.

Since their first meeting, Lexa had always seemed in control, dominant and confident, but she is relieved, that Clarke is the one controlling her right now. She is too emotional to think clearly as Clarke frees her from the arms of her top. Then, without further ado pulls down her top together with her bra, so they are bunched up at her midsection, while they are still kissing hungrily. When Clarke cups her breasts with cool hands, Lexa has to shiver and moan at the heavenly feeling, she thought she would never experience. Eager to feel Clarke's skin as well, Lexa starts to pull up the blonde's long pullover and moans more, when her hands finally find soft, hot skin, which feels better, than she'd ever imagined possible.

Lexa's nipples are already pebbled, when Clarke closes her hands around the perfectly fitting, pliant mounds, deepening their kiss now. They let their tongues tangle slowly in Lexa's mouth, wanting to savor the moment fully. Squeezing Lexa's breasts softly, Clarke feels Lexa pull at her top and groans, when Lexa's hot hands make contact with her skin for the first time.

They are eager to feel their skin touch, so Clarke helps Lexa get rid of her own pullover and bra, breaking the kiss for a moment to slip them off fully.

Laying back down on top of Lexa, Clarke moans together with the brunette, when their hot skin is pressed together, their breasts crushed between them as they explore each others mouths thoroughly with gentle tongues. Feeling the urge to look at Lexa, Clarke nibbles at her full lower lip, which had drawn her eyes so many times in the past, before she pulls back fully. Her eyes roam the beautifully flushed face as Lexa's gray eyes full of love open and the brunette smiles lovingly up at her.

“I know, what you wanted to say earlier,” Clarke rasps. “Instead of 'that's why I am I'...”

“How?” Lexa asks huskily, searching Clarke's dark gray eyes.

“Because I feel the same way... I love you for being you... You once asked me, if I didn't wish it was your heart, I plunged the knife into,” Clarke remembers the time, her people were accused of trying to kill Lexa; the first tears fall from Lexa's eyes upon her confession of love and she holds the brunette's gaze for a while, before continuing. “The answer is... 'No...' I had the chance, before I killed Finn and I couldn't do it, because... even then... even if I wasn't aware of it at the time... I loved you. I loved you from the moment, I entered your tent and saw you for the very first time.”

Happy to finally be able and allowed to say it, Lexa cries. “I love you for who you are... kind, compassionate, strong, always looking out for your people...”

Relieved, that they feel the same way, Clarke let her own tears fall and they kiss tenderly, their salty tears mingling with the sweetness of their mouths as their tongues dance languidly in Lexa's mouth.

Letting free rein to her tears of joy, Lexa holds Clarke close, her hands roaming the blonde's broad, muscular back, before they find her firm, round butt to squeeze encouragingly. “Make me yours, Clarke,” she moans into their kiss.

The way, Lexa clicks the k at the end of her name, drives Clarke crazy and she lifts herself up on all fours to undo the clasp of Lexa's pants and starts to push them down together with the brunette's panties, bra and top, while they are still kissing. Opening her own button and zipper, Clarke trails kisses along Lexa's long, leonine neck, before she sits up, straddling Lexa's thighs. The sight of Lexa's small firm breasts, tipped with pebbled pink nipples, takes Clarke's breath away and she takes the time to let her eyes roam Lexa's flushed face and perfect breasts.

Breathing heavily from anticipation, Lexa gazes up at Clarke's beautiful face, her expressive dark gray eyes, along the strong neck, until they come to rest on Clarke's full breasts with already hard, dark pink nipples. She can't help but lick her lips and her eyes flick back up to Clarke's to find a loving smile on the blonde's face. Watching Clarke move lower, Lexa lifts her hips to help with the removal of her clothes and lifts her legs, when the blonde takes off her boots and socks, until Lexa is laying there completely naked.

While Lexa watches her with wide, shining eyes, Clarke slips off her own pants and panties, sliding out of her boots and takes everything off, until she too is completely naked. Standing there, between Lexa's legs, Clarke drinks in the beautiful sight of the love of her life, laying there in all her naked glory, waiting for her, chest heaving. Moving forward, Clarke starts to place open-mouthed kisses on top of Lexa's thighs, alternating between both, until she reaches the small thatch of brown curls on Lexa's mound. She is on all fours between Lexa's legs now, her hands resting on either side of the brunette's torso. Inhaling deeply the intoxicating scent of her love, Clarke kisses the curls, feeling Lexa tremble, but she doesn't linger, instead raining down kisses all over Lexa's abdomen, her belly button and torso, until she is close to the brunette's breasts.

Lexa entangles her legs with Clarke's and slips her hands into the blonde's long blond tresses, when she can reach Clarke's head as she gazes at Lexa with a tender smile. Lowering her head, Clarke closes her hot, wet mouth around one of Lexa's breasts, which makes Lexa shiver and moan. Closing her eyes, she leans her head back to enjoy the feeling of Clarke's tongue circling her nipple inside of her hot, wet cavern fully. Arching her back, Lexa pulls Clarke's head tighter against herself for a firmer contact and she moans out loud as Clarke sucks at her breast and bites down, only to soothe the pleasant pain with firm licks of her tongue. Pulling at Clarke's hair, Lexa guides that skilled mouth to her other breast, where Clarke licks and sucks, bites down and soothes the same way, making Lexa moan in pleasure.

Totally hot from Lexa's moans at her loving ministrations, Clarke leans on one forearm against Lexa's side, letting her free hand roam the other breast with gentle fingers, circling the nipple a few times, before trailing them down Lexa's torso. Down over the brunette's flat stomach to cup her mound tenderly and stroke two fingers along Lexa's soft, already drenched and swollen folds.

“Oh, Clarke,” Lexa sighs, spreading her legs wide to give her lover better access. “I want to feel your fingers deep inside of me...”

Letting go of Lexa's breast, which she sucked noisily, Clarke locks eyes with the brunette and dips her fingers between Lexa's soft labia, into the wonderful wetness waiting for her there to trail her digits up and down gently.

Rocking her hips, Lexa encourages Clarke to enter her, when the blonde's fingers are at her entrance, but Clarke starts to rub her clit instead, circling it with a tender fingertip, while they gaze at each other. Moaning unrestrainedly from the skillful caresses, Lexa shivers and watches Clarke smile lovingly. The look in Lexa's eyes must have convinced Clarke of her need, because in the next moment, those tender fingers glide through Lexa's folds again. Without further delay, Clarke pushes two fingers into Lexa, slowly, deeply, until they're all the way inside, making Lexa moan and push against those wonderfully intrusive, tender digits.

Lexa's wetness, her readiness makes it easy for Clarke's fingers to enter her love and she enjoys the feeling of Lexa's hot, tight walls clenching around her fingers immensely. Pulling out slowly, Clarke watches Lexa close her eyes as she arches her back and leans her head back to moan loudly from pleasure, which makes Clarke shiver. She starts to hold a deep and steady rhythm of in and out, Lexa countering it with her feet firmly braced against the bed and pushing her hips into Clarke's thrusts.

Panting, sweating and swallowing hard, Lexa moans as she looks at Clarke full of desire and buries her hands in the blonde's soft strands to crush their lips together in a passionate kiss as the bliss builds deep inside of her. “Take me harder,” Lexa moans into their kiss and cries out, when Clarke's fingers start to pump into her mercilessly.

Ending their kiss as Lexa throws her head back, Clarke feels Lexa's tight walls clamp down around her fingers hard as the brunette lets out a wail of ecstasy, coming forcefully around Clarke's fingers. Keeping them deep inside of Lexa, Clarke enjoys Lexa's juices gushing around them and watches the brunette's beautiful face distort from the pleasure Clarke gives her.

Breathing heavily, Lexa feels wave after wave of bliss wash through her from her strong orgasm and she shivers from a soft gust of wind against her sweaty skin with her eyes still closed as she clings to Clarke's strong, hot body. Taking deep breaths, Lexa calms down slowly, trembling, when she opens her eyes to gaze at Clarke's shining, smiling face. They lean in to kiss tenderly, their tongues tangling languidly in Lexa's mouth as she pulls Clarke on top of herself with her arms wrapped around Clarke's back, needing to feel the blonde's weight press down on her. She moans at the loss, when Clarke pulls her fingers out, gently to accommodate Lexa and she wraps her legs tightly around Clarke's for an even closer contact.

They lay there for long minutes, kissing and holding each other, until Clarke ends their tender tongue play to kiss Lexa's stubborn chin, along her jawline and down her leonine neck. She places wet kisses all over Lexa's chest, her breasts, nipples and down her torso, while Lexa buries her fingers in Clarke's blond tresses, needing to hold her lover any way she can. Clarke dips her tongue into Lexa's belly button, making the brunette squirm, before she reaches Lexa's mound again.

Eager for Clarke's mouth on her center, Lexa opens her legs wide, so Clarke can lay down between them comfortably and she shivers, feeling Clarke's hot breath ghost over her drenched, heated tissues. Still holding the blonde's head, Lexa watches Clarke lean in and she moans at the first explorative swipe from Clarke's strong tongue.

Like the scent, Lexa's taste is intoxicating, salty-sweet and musky as Clarke wiggles her curious muscle between Lexa's tasty, swollen, dripping folds to lick up the juices she created earlier. Loving Lexa's savory essence, Clarke licks up to the brunette's clit, flicking her tongue over and around it, which elicits guttural moans from Lexa as well as tremors. To keep Lexa in place, Clarke wraps her hands around Lexa's muscular thighs as she sucks at the taller woman's bundle of nerves gently, in turn with flicking her tongue over it.

Lexa moans loudly, holding Clarke's head in place against herself with tender hands, enjoying the blonde's skilled caresses immensely as they send jolts of pleasure through Lexa's entire body. Opening her legs even wider, Lexa shivers and starts to knead her own breast with one hand as Clarke licks to her opening, circling it with her strong, curious muscle. She moans loudly, when Clarke slides her tongue inside of her slowly, deeply and wiggles it back and forth, before pulling back, only to push inside again.

“You make me feel so good, Clarke,” Lexa moans, shivering violently.

Smiling, Clarke pulls out and swipes her tongue through Lexa's folds to lick her clit once again, while she enters the brunette with two fingers deeply, making Lexa moan and tremble. While Lexa pushes herself onto Clarke's fingers and against her tongue, the blonde thrusts her fingers into Lexa deeply over and over as she sucks and licks the brunette's bundle of nerves insistently.

With both hands back in Clarke's hair, Lexa feels the onset of her second orgasm as Clarke plays her like an instrument, mercilessly, but at the same time so very tenderly, lovingly. Moaning Clarke's name incessantly, loudly, Lexa bucks against Clarke as hot needles of pleasure shoot through Lexa's veins with her forceful orgasm. She collapses back against the bed, throwing her head back, eyes screwed tightly shut and arching her back as she trembles, panting and sweating with Clarke's fingers buried deep inside of her, her skillful tongue pressed flat against her throbbing clit.

The feeling of Lexa's juices washing around her fingers and dripping over her hand as well as Lexa's sounds of ecstasy, drive Clarke wild, making her almost come as well, that's how turned on she is from pleasuring Lexa. Having the urge to taste Lexa's fresh juices, Clarke pulls her fingers out carefully, making Lexa groan as she starts to lick up Lexa's essence eagerly, which makes Lexa mewl and yowl softly.

Trying to catch her breath, Lexa breathes slowly in and out as she lay there, spent and satisfied from Clarke's skilled, loving ministrations. Feeling the flow of her juices subside, Lexa opens her eyes to watch Clarke crawl on top of herself and lay down, so again Lexa can wrap herself around the blonde.

They are lying there with Clarke's head resting against Lexa's shoulder, one of her hands drawing lazy circles on the other shoulder, while she waits for Lexa to regain her strength.

Lexa takes deep breaths, eyes closed as she clings to her lover tightly, small aftershocks shooting through her from time to time. She is hardly able to believe, that she is laying here with Clarke, who just made her come twice. Lexa knows, that as soon as she's able to move, she is going to reciprocate Clarke's loving care.

Sighing deeply, Clarke screws her eyes shut, ready to get up since her time is running out. “I should go...” When Lexa doesn't move, Clarke lifts her head to gaze at the brunette questioningly.

Clarke finds Lexa's eyes shining with love and happiness, her beautiful face sweaty, strands of brown hair plastered to her forehead as the brunette combs her hands through Clarke's hair tenderly with a loving smile.

“Do you really think, I'm letting you leave without making you come at least once?” Lexa asks hoarsely and pulls the blonde up to kiss her deeply, her tongue searching for its counterpart in Clarke's mouth. “Just give me a minute or two...”

“I had hoped...,” Clarke rasps, unable to finish the sentence as she buries her face at Lexa's sweaty, wonderfully smelling neck, shivering from Lexa's tender caresses through her hair.

“I love you and I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel,” Lexa assures, kissing the top of Clarke's head gently, before resting her lips there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments of what you think would be really nice!


	2. Reciprocation

Eyes closed, Clarke is lying on top of Lexa, almost dozing off, until the brunette starts to massage Clarke's back with gentle hands and pushes her onto her back, when the blonde lifts her head. Gazing at Lexa's beautiful, sweaty face, her long brown locks playing around her shoulders and into her shining gray eyes, Clarke is happy she took the risk to kiss Lexa. Her eyes are drawn to the small golden gear between Lexa's eyebrows, she found sexy from the very beginning.

“We should take this off, before it gets lost inside of me somewhere,” Clarke rasps with a grin and Lexa touches it with a fingertip, grinning at the blonde's joke, then she starts to peel it off. “Let me...” Replacing Lexa's fingers with her own, Clarke pulls it off with a little resistance, which makes Lexa wince a bit. “I'm sorry, love.” With her free hand at the back of Lexa's head, Clarke pulls the brunette close and kisses the small pain away with her lips pressed against the spot. “Better?” she asks throatily, kissing it some more.

“Much,” Lexa agrees, humming happily with her eyes closed. “I should put it away... on a candle stand...”

“You do that,” Clarke says, huskily, offering the ornament on a fingertip, which Lexa takes, after sitting up.

With loving eyes, Clarke watches Lexa get up and put the small gear into a candle holder, carefully. Her gaze roams over Lexa's sexy, nude form, from her long hair over her muscular, tattooed back to her small, firm, round butt and down along her seemingly endless, toned legs.

When Lexa turns, she finds Clarke staring at her and she stays, where she is to give her lover the chance to look at her fully. The loving looks feel like an actual caress against her skin and she shivers, noticing goosebumps rise all over her body.

“Gooooood... you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen,” Clarke husks, her eyes drinking in the sight of Lexa's expressive eyes and the full lips, she could kiss for the rest of her life.

Clarke's eyes travel along Lexa's leonine neck, down to her small, perfect breasts, knowing what it feels like to lick and suck them and it makes her drip, remembering Lexa's wonderful sounds of pleasure. Lower, her eyes roam over the brunette's flat stomach, her mound with the thatch of glistening brown curls and her strong, slender legs. The sight of this goddess among humans, makes Clarke want to weep with the knowledge, that Lexa is hers.

“Take me, Heda...,” Clarke begs, stretching her hand toward Lexa, which the taller woman takes without hesitation to climb on top of Clarke. “I need to be yours, Lexa.”

Knowing, she made mistakes in the way she treated Clarke and hearing the blonde say, she wanted to belong to Lexa now, makes her cry with joy as she kisses Clarke hard, their tongues dueling in the blonde's mouth fiercely. Cupping Clarke's full breasts with both hands, Lexa starts to knead them firmly, rolling the pebbled nipples between her fingers, which makes Clarke moan into their kiss. As Clarke tangles her hands in Lexa's soft hair, the brunette places open-mouthed kisses along Clarke's stubborn jawline to her chin and down her neck to her chest, where she latches onto one of Clarke's pliant breasts. She sucks at that rock-hard nipple insistently, while she pinches the other with skilled fingers.

Arching her back, Clarke closes her eyes tight at the pleasure shooting through her from the points of contact at her breasts and she moans loudly in appreciation. This is her Heda, the woman she had seen sitting on her throne for the first time all those months ago and she loved Lexa for how she could make her feel. That hot, wet tongue is now licking her breast, before biting down hard and sucking her nipple into her hot, moist cavern to soothe the pain. Moaning, Clarke holds Lexa's head tight, enjoying the Commander's fingers pulling up on her other breast, pinching firmly, before she kneads Clarke's entire breast again. Feeling her juices drip, Clarke squirms beneath the brunette and arches her head back with loud moans of bliss.

Feeling the urge to mark Clarke as hers, Lexa lets go of the blonde's breast with a loud plop and kisses to the outside of it, where she sucks the soft, sensitive tissues hard, insistently for several minutes, until she is sure the hickey will be beautifully dark. All the while, Clarke holds Lexa's head tight and moans incessantly in approval. Lexa wants Clarke to feel, that she is Lexa's and without warning bites down on the other nipple, drawing blood, before she sucks to soothe Clarke's pain. At the loud cry of pleasure from Clarke upon the bite, Lexa can't help but sob into the breast from joy.

“Goooood... Lexa... I will only ever be yours,” Clarke moans, clawing at Lexa's hair to pull her tighter against her breast. “I need to come... please!”

Feeling Lexa lick her aching nipple several times with her skillful tongue, Clarke looks down, locking eyes with her lover, who places open-mouthed kisses on each nipple now. Hardly able to believe, that Lexa's beautifully full lips are finally on her skin, Clarke watches Lexa kiss her way down her torso, over her stomach and to her mound. A feral grin appears on Lexa's face as she lays down between Clarke's wide open thighs and sucks at Clarke's clit without further ado, making the blonde moan and almost orgasm.

It only takes a few rough flicks, licks and sucks from Lexa and Clarke comes hard with a loud wail of ecstasy, panting and sweating profusely as waves of pleasure wash through her entire body. Eyes screwed tightly shut, Clarke claws at the soft furs beneath her as Lexa licks up her overflowing juices with her eager tongue. Clarke has no time to come down from her high as Lexa pushes two slender fingers into her deeply. She holds a fast, hard rhythm, while again her mouth is firmly attached to Clarke's clit, where Lexa sucks mercilessly. Moaning Lexa's name over and over, Clarke reaches her second climax within minutes and she loves the way, Lexa draws everything she has to give from her. Bucking and trembling violently, Clarke arches her back off the bed, head thrown back as Lexa licks her dry, after pulling out her fingers with a groan from Clarke.

Wanting to hear Clarke come one more time and suspecting, that her clit has had enough by now, Lexa kisses her way up the blonde's body to capture her mouth in a passionate kiss, their tongues dueling between pants from Clarke. Laying down against Clarke's side, Lexa enters Clarke with two fingers fast and deep, while the blonde spreads her legs impossibly wider, pushing her feet into the furs to counter Lexa's merciless lunges.

Moaning incessantly and ending the kiss, Clarke claws at Lexa's butt, hopefully leaving her own marks there. Unable to believe, that she still has more to give, Clarke cries out as her third orgasm rips through her, shooting hot needles of pleasure into her as her inner walls clamp down around Lexa's wonderful fingers, holding perfectly still deep inside of her now. Eyes screwed shut, Clarke is laying there, totally spent, panting and sweating as tremors rock her body and shivers run down her hot skin.

Having no idea, why she was so wild with Clarke, Lexa takes deep breaths as her forehead rests against the blonde's and Clarke's sweet, hot, heavy breaths wash over her face. It takes time for Clarke to calm down and Lexa places tender kiss all over Clarke's face, while she waits. She has no intention of apologizing, since Clarke had obviously been enjoying herself.

“I love you,” Clarke rasps, when she is able to do so again and opens her eyes to gaze at her Commander with sparkling eyes.

“I love you,” Lexa reciprocates hoarsely and they smile widely at each other.

When Clarke starts to shiver, they crawl under the covers to rest some, Clarke laying on her side behind Lexa with her head propped up on one hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
